


Skating into his heart

by Zimbits_storie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Olympics, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimbits_storie/pseuds/Zimbits_storie
Summary: Eric is a successful figure skater while Jack still plays hockey. Neither know each other so what happens on a fateful day when they meet at a bar.





	1. Meet-cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!! I have almost no experience with anxiety and have no one close to me who had it so I do NOT know the proper way to portray or deal with anxiety!

Wow this guy is gorgeous. Eric “Bitty” Bittle was chatting up a well put together young man at the airport bar while he waited for his layover. “Alright so what’s your name if I may ask?”  
“Jack” the man said with an attractive accent to boot.  
“Well Jack, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
He replied while staring into his piercing blue eyes. Now this is a face I could get used to. Eric felt his cheeks redden just being around Jack and listening to him talk. Jack got on a tangent about hockey and Eric piped up saying “I played hockey! I was team captain my senior year of college at Samwell y’see.” His drawl coming out a bit more than expected.  
“Oh wow! I played in juniors when I was much younger and continue to play it today.” Currently, Bitty had been keeping he DL because he didn’t like the interviewers and fans clamoring over themselves for him so he didn’t mind this distraction.  
They had continued to talk excitedly about hockey and the NHL for a long time. Eventually, Eric hears an announcement telling him flight is ready for boarding.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry y’all! I gotta run and catch my plane!”  
Jack tried to call out to get his number but Eric hurried off in a rush. On the plane Eric regretting not getting that gorgeous guy’s number. Oh well. I shouldn’t be flirting with random guys anyways. It might affect my figure skating career. Eric Bittle was an exceptional figure skater. He showed talent at a young age and is the youngest competitor to attend the Olympics at age 23. Being not only the youngest but also the first openly gay Olympic figure skater put a lot of pressure on him to perform well. Luckily Bitty had a lot of experience on the ice. He figure skated throughout high school and competed nationally. During college he took a break and played hockey on an athletic scholarship to Samwell and led his team to winning the playoffs his senior year. After college he took his career as a figure skater seriously and trained to become an Olympian. On the side he had a YouTube channel that was just taking off. His hard work paid off and he was on his way to the Sochi Olympics finally! As he settled down he couldn’t stop thinking about that Jack guy. I swear I’ve seen that gorgeous face before. He spent the rest of the flight trying to remember where he saw those blue eyes. 

Jack

The Olympics! Jack breathed in the air as he hopped off his plane in Russia. His teammate Tater gave him a list of things he HAD to visit while in Russia and Jack couldn’t let one of his teammates down. Behind him came his best friend Shitty (don’t ask) and Lardo, his manager. After picking up their bags they got a cab and left for the hotel all the athletes were staying in. It was a 10+ hour flight when he last heard it yet he couldn’t get that cute Southern drawl out of his head. Man I wish that cute guy had stayed. He was totally my type with his cute blond hair nd big brown eyes. Shaking his head, Jack headed into his room and unloaded his belongings. Competitions didn’t start till tomorrow so Jack had the luxury to relax until then. Feeling the jet lag, Jack collapsed into his bed even though he knew Shitty would be giving him shit (no pun intended) about being a “fucking weak ass”.  
The next day, Jack woke up early and went wake up Shitty and Lardo. Lardo being the hardass she is had already been up for 2 hours and was just waiting for Jack while Shitty being, well, Shitty, was nursing a hangover. After much moaning and groaning, he got up to come eat breakfast. “You better be fucking happy, Zimmermann” Jack chuckled at Shitty’s misfortune.  
“Let’s go get some breakfast ya dummy.”  
Jack and the posse is making their way to the center where all the ice events are happening (curling, figure skating, ice hockey, etc.) and Jack shows his name tag to security and they let him and Shitty and Lardo into the stands. Figure skating is starting. Kinda boring but whatever. As Jack’s game is approaching, Jack is getting a little nervous about it. It’s still 6 hours away but Jack can’t stop worrying about it. Pretty soon he’s having a full blow panic attack is is fleeing away to somewhere he can hide. His best place he finds is a secluded corner where he can see the tv broadcasting the figure skating event. You can’t do this. You can’t do this. You’re gonna fuck up. You know it. SHUT UP! Trembling Jack slowly gets out his phone. His therapist all the way across te globe, Jack calls his next best option. Shitty. Shitty played hockey with Jack in college and has seen many panic attacks from him so he knows how to calm him down. “Shitty?” “Yeah?” “Come find me. Please.” “Ok” Shitty is there in less then a minute. He sits right next to Jack and hold him and talks gently to him. It’d be wierd if Jack wasn’t having a panic attack but also it’s Shitty. “I just can’t do this, Shitty. What if I mess up? I’ll be a total fuck up just like before.” “Hey hey. No you’re not a fuck up. You’ve never been one and never will be one. Let’s watch some figure skating. Maybe it’ll calm you down.” Shitty tries to calm down Jack more so he asks about someone he’s been interested in. Jack talks to Shitty about the cute Southern boy at the airport. “Oooh. Someone has a crush!” He chirps at Jack. “Knock it off!” He rebuts back still a little panicky but starting to calm down. “He’s really short and has short blond hair and his these really cute freckles and-“  
“Kinda like the person on the ice right now?”  
Jack looks at the ice. “Huh. Yeah. He’s looks just like Eric. Weird.”  
The mystery man is starting his program and Jack pays attention. Wow. Look at that grace! I never knew someone could move so eloquently on the ice like that! Jack watches intently and is enchanted by the skating. He sees the jumps and holds his breath during them and lets it out when the skater lands them perfectly. Jack, is anxiety forgotten for the moment, keeps watching while they do a post program interview. When the interviewer asks a question a familiar Southern drawl comes in the mike. The camera pans into a zoom in if the skaters face and Jack had a realization. “Oh my god! That IS Eric from the bar!!” Jack makes a vow right then and there to go to figure skating tomorrow. 

Bitty

Bitty wake off the rink and waits for his score to be announced. 115.8!!! That’s a new personal best!! A high pitched squeal is released from Bitty when he sees the scores but luckily no one besides his coach notices. “This puts Eric Bittle in the top spot today!” The announcer booms. No one else tops Bitty’s incredible score the rest of the day and Bitty is on cloud nine. Throwing himself on his hotel bed Bitty barely contains his excitement as his fellow figure skater Chowder gives him a funny look. Bitty falls asleep that night content and super ready for tomorrow.  
The next day, Bitty once again skated beautifully but flubs his triple axel he worked so hard on during practice. He doesn’t fall but still touches the ice when he lands. He still scores amazingly but he doesn’t notice because he’s beating himself up about the jump. As he’s walking around the rink being a little sulky sulk, he feels a pair for eyes on him. Not even knowing how, he turns and sees the a pair of piercing blue eyes he could know anywhere. I-is that Jack??? But how?? He quickly looks away and heads to the locker room still sulking. Inside as he’s changing he hears a familiar voice. “Hey nice skating. Eric” Bitty turns around and sees Jack. Oh handsome jack. “O-oh thanks! Call me Bitty though!” “Bitty?” “Yeah it was my hockey nickname since my last name is Bittle and I guess it stuck. Also I totally screwed up at that triple axel and probably got docked so badly for it.”  
“No I think it was...beautiful. I’ve never knew someone could do that gracefully on ice. It was enchanting.”  
Oh my. He’s so….put together and eloquent. And that’s when Eric Bittle fell in love with Jack Zimmermann.  
“Oh wow thanks! You wanna grab coffee or something later? Like tomorrow maybe?”  
“Oh tomorrow? Sorry man I’ve got a huge thing.”  
“Oh that’s ok.” This guys totally straight isn’t he? I’ve fallen for a straight guy. Great. “I guess we’ll probably see ya more later then!”  
“Oh yeah, sure!”  
Yeah he straight. Probably not the slightest into me. 

And yet, Jack shows up after a bunch of Bitty’s events. Granted it’s not all of them but it’s a good amount. After the third visit he thinks about asking Jack how he keeps sneaking into the locker rooms but decides not to in case it gets him in trouble. Jack once again praises Bitty’s skating and is off in a hurry. He’s not gonna lie. Bitty was kinda hurt he left so quickly. As he’s walking out he hears these two other skaters whispering excitedly. “Omg. Did you see that? That was totally Jack Zimmermann! You know! The captain of the Canadian team here?”  
Oh Lord. Bitty stops and puts his head in his hands. That’s where I’ve seen that gorgeous face! All over the place in Sanwells and literally every sports channel! Oh Lord am I so dumb


	2. The happy ending.

Jack 

Jack is just chilling in his hotel with Shitty and for some reason Shitty isn’t letting him eat anything.  
“No we’re not going out to eat! I told you this already!”  
“Shitty your almost always down to eat! The hells wrong with you!”  
“Nothing! I’m just not hungry that’s it.”  
As he’s saying this there’s a faint knock on the door. Exasperated, Jack stalks over to the door and rips it opens and barely sees Bitty since he’s so short. In his hands is an amazing looking pie.  
“Oh! Hi, Bitty! Come in!”  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees Shitty slip out and give him a subtle wink. Jack shoots him a dirty look but doesn’t pursue him further.  
“So how did you find me? I usually like to keeps things quiet about where I stay.”  
“Oh, well Shitty gave me your room number so I decided to come visit” he says as he sets the pie down on the counter. “And I can tell why you’re private, Mr. Zimmermann, since all those hockey fans can’t seem to get enough.” his Southern drawl adding to the sting in his voice.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess.” he says while giving Bitty a sheepish grin.  
“Now why, oh why, Jack Laurent Zimmermann, would you keep such vital information from me, Eric Bittle, for so long, honey?”  
Hearing Bitty call him honey made him melt a little but he kept his form as he stumbled over his words,  
“Oh um I-I guess I just didn’t want to mention it?”  
“Oh darling, now does that sound like a good excuse? Now you’re gonna make it up to me tonight, y’hear?”  
The implication in these words made Jack blush into a deep red and Eric also gets a little red as he realizes how his words sound.  
Saving face he says, “Your gonna make this up by helping me make a lovely dinner for tonight.”  
“Oh, ok. But I don’t think pie gonna be in our die-”  
“Now, now, Jack L. Zimmermann, we are professional athletes. I think we deserve a slice of pie every now and then dontcha think?”  
“I guess? My nutritionist is gonna kill me.”  
“Now quit worrying and get over here and wash these vegetables!”

Later they have finished eating and started on the pie and Jack even pulled out a few beers he snuck in for Shitty.  
“Oh my god! This is amazing! Where did you get this?!”  
“Get this? Oh honey, I made this! I’m a pretty successful baker if I do say so myself! I was adamant about having a room with a kitchen in it so I thought I would bake a pie or her.”  
“Oh you MADE this?!? This is amazingly good! God I didn’t know you could bake! You’d make the perfect husband!”  
Eric blushes at that and looks away shyly. “Oh well thanks I guess.”  
Pretty soon they have eaten almost half the pie and are both a little intoxicated.  
“Oh gosh I’ve gone way too far with this tonight!”  
“Yeah I hear ya! I’ve never felt like this around someone and it’s just so nice to sit here with you!” God I want to kiss him. I don’t even know if he’s into me though.  
They continue to drunkenly banter with each other and suddenly Bitty is sitting on Jack’s lap.  
“Oh! Hey there! What are you doing there!”  
“Oh god! I’m so sorry! I guess I read you wrong. I just thought-. Oh Lord. I shouldn’t have come onto you like that.”  
Bitty quickly stands up and puts his head up to his face.  
“Hey. Hey, are you crying? Hey look at me!”  
Bitty looks up at him. “Sorry it’s just I know you’re straight yet the conversation at the bar just felt so real and I just-just. I just felt something and I shouldn’t have acted on it. I’m such a fool.”  
Jack feels his heart melt for Bitty and does something rash. He gently cups Bitty’s face and pulls it to his own. He feels Bitty’s surprise but it goes aways as their faces meet. His kiss is gentle, yet firm. He feels something in his stomach that he doesn’t mind too much. They pull apart and Bitty’s eyes are still closed. He leans in for another kiss, this time more passionate and needy. He lifts Bitty up with ease and Bitty wraps his legs around his waist and they make their way into the bedroom.

 

Bitty

Bitty wakes up in an unfamiliar room. Oh yeah, I stayed with Jack last night. Nothing really happened after we kissed but it was too late for me to head back to my hotel Bittle remembers. They ended up heading to the bedroom and just cuddling for the night. He feels around for Jack to cuddle with him again but he couldn’t find him. He went out to see if he could find Jack but only found a note written hastily on the counter. Hey sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up! I had an early game so I had to head out but hopefully I’ll see you tonight?  
Underneath, a phone number was scrawled and Eric saved it into his phone. Bitty didn’t have any competition today so he checked the schedule. It was only 9 AM and Jack’s game started at 10. Bitty ran out of the hotel and to his to go get dressed and quickly called a cab to get to the event center. When he got there, he ran past security and flashed his nametag at them and got into the arena quicker than anyone normally should. Suddenly realizing that this was the final game, he thanked God he made it to this one. He looked around in the audience and spotted Shitty after standing for 5 minutes looking for someone he knew. He slid into the seat next to Shitty and started talking to him.  
“Hey, Shitty!”  
“Oh hey! How’d last night go?” he winked at him.  
“Oh shush! Nothing happened.”  
“Suuurrre. Which is totally why you’re here for the last game for Canada.”  
With this Bitty turns beet red.  
“Yeah I knew something was gonna happen last night.”  
The game was starting so they stopped talking. Thank God. He paid attention to the game and watched Jack with basically hearts in his eyes. 

Despite all of their cheering they lost and barely missed the gold. This time Bitty used his nametag to get into the locker rooms to see Jack.  
“Jack!”  
“Bitty! How’d you get in here?”  
“I could ask you that also many times. Nah I just showed them my name tag and they let me in. Anyways that was some great playing out there and don’t think I missed that amazing check in the third period!”  
“Thanks! I really wish we could have gotten the gold but we played our best so that’s fine by me.”  
“Yeah! I agree! Everyone did their best!”  
“So um, you want to grab some lunch after this?”  
“Oh totally! I’d love to, honey!”  
“Already starting the pet names? Well I prefer not to pay too many fines so you might wanna keep it quiet.’ Jack teases.  
“Well, HONEY, you should hustle so we can go and get lunch, SWEETPEA.”  
Instantly the guys of the team are chirping Jack and Bitty walks away smugly.

A couple of days later during lunch after all the awards (Bitty barely missed gold to a Russian figure skater named Yuuri), Jack brings up a question.  
“So how would you like it if I invited you to stay a couple days up in Canada with me?”  
“Me? The innocent Southern boy? I’d literally freeze to death!”  
“Quit being overdramatic and answer my question!”  
“Of course ya big goof! I’d love to visit you in Montreal!”  
And that’s how Eric Bittle found himself in Montreal about 2 weeks later.

 

Jack

Jack has been waiting for this week since he kissed Bitty goodbye at the airport after the Olympics. Bitty was going to visit him for a week when his competitions died down. He met Bitty at the airport to pick him up and kissed him when he got in the car.  
“I missed you, Bits.”  
“Aw I missed you too, honey!”  
The most of the rest of the week was spent just spending time with each other, whether it was baking way too many pies or going on a short trip to an amusement park where Jack almost throws up. But mostly, their time spent together was cuddling and just being with each other and loving one another.  
The day before Bitty leaves, Jack decides to have Bitty come play hockey with some of his friends including Shitty. As they get into the arena, Jack is coaching Bitty on how to play hockey since it’s been so long since he’s played. Bitty gets his gear on and Jack thinks he look so adorable with it on that he can’t help but kiss him in their gear. Once they’re on the ice Bitty just rockets off on his skates.  
“For carrying half his weight in gear, he still move really quickly.” Tater notes.  
“Yeah I bet he could still do a quad in it knowing him.” As he says that Bitty in fact does a jump and lands gracefully. Everyone on the team claps when they see Bitty do one of his famous jumps. Jack splits the group into two and they start a game of hockey. Right after the first faceoff, Jack gets the puck and passes it to Bitty. Bitty just zooms off faster than literally everyone, even the professional hockey players. He passes it to Shitty who shoots and makes the goal.  
The game continues and Bitty is playing, well, amazing. He is literally terrified of anyone who is within 3 feet of him and almost faints when someone tries to check him, but he’s so damn fast that everyone has a hard time catching him, let alone checking him. He does these amazing spins that scream figure skater and it just confuses everyone into just not even being near him. Towards the end of the first period Jack gets the puck and once again passes it to Bitty. This time, instead of giving it to Shitty to shoot, he torpedos to the goal and before the goalie, Chowder, could react, he just almost teleports to the other side of the goal and shoots it in. Jack and the rest of the team are stunned at the speed of that goal. I’m going to marry this man if it is the last thing I do in life. So I guess this is love, huh?

Four years later 

Bitty has won gold. He was on the podium with tears streaming down his face while he listens to the national anthem play for him. After the awards, he jumps down and runs to find Jack. He knows Jack is here and when he finds him he yells at him. “Jack! Jack!”  
“Bits!”  
Bitty runs into his arms and is swung around by Jack. After putting him down, Jack just stars into Bitty’s eyes with a love so deep Bitty can’t comprehend it. Bitty doesn’t say a word but he stands on his tiptoes and kisses right on the lips. He doesn’t care that the whole world can see them. He doesn’t care about what the people back in Georgia are thinking. He just takes in the feeling of Jack in front of him and his lips pressed against his. When they pull apart they can hear the roar of the crowd around them. This roar grows even louder when Jack Zimmermann gets down on one knee and asks, “Eric Richard Bittle, will you marry me?”

The End


End file.
